Sangheili Honor Guardsman
The Elite Honor Guard is a Covenant Sangheili rank. Rank Honor Guards protect the High Prophets and other high ranking officials, in the Covenant High Council. The highly ornate armor of the Honor Guard, is a glowing red and orange colored combination of jutting spikes and designs indicates that the Honor Guard is not only meant for combat, but is also a great position of pride and honor. They are the most skilled of warriors and are hand-picked for the duty of protecting the High Prophets, as well as members of the High Council, from any danger. In addition, they also keep order during important meetings within the High Council. Although a great honor, it is seen by some Elites as a merely ceremonial duty and a way to silence those who perhaps see a little too clearly, in the Human-Covenant War. It is unknown how an Honor Guard ranks in comparison to the normal chain of leadership, but it is assumed they are equivalent to an Ultra Elite, or slightly below the Arbiter. It seems that wherever a High Prophet is present, the Honor Guard are as well. There could be as many as 300 Honor Guard Elites for each Prophet, as the Step of Silence seems designed to hold 300 Honor Guards but only one Prophet.Halo: First Strike, page 339 They are commanded by the more skilled Honor Guard Ultras. Combat Up until the Changing of the Guard, seen before the level Sacred Icon in Halo 2, these Elites were the personal bodyguards of the Prophet Hierarchy. The Brutes replaced them after the death of the Prophet of Regret, in what many viewed as a carefully planned coup that devolved into the Civil War of the Covenant. Honor Guard Elites' armor could take as much damage as that of an Ultra Elite. They carry ceremonial pikes, but in combat they often make use of the Energy Sword, Plasma Rifle or Carbine. More wary and agile than the Brute Honor Guards, their speed and quick reflexes with the Energy Sword paired with their skill with Plasma Rifles rapid fire made them quite formidable foes. Although their armor was removed from them during the Changing of the Guard, it seems several of the Elites were able to regain their armor from fallen enemies, as they wear them during the start of the Covenant Civil War on High Charity. Appearances Elite Honor Guards were never shown in Halo: Combat Evolved or Halo 3. They only appear in a few levels within Halo 2, some being playable. *''The Heretic'' - (cinematic only) When Thel 'Vadamee was questioned, there were many Honor Guards guarding the Hierarchs, inside the Council Chamber. *''The Arbiter'' - (cinematic Only) When Tartarus brought Thel 'Vadamee to the Mausoleum of the Arbiters, it was guarded by many Honor Guard Elites. *''Delta Halo'' - Four Honor Guards Elites attack the Master Chief, in the final structure. *''Regret'' - Six Honor Guard Elites challenge the player in the underwater structure; also they come in unlimited waves inside the main temple where the Prophet of Regret takes refuge in. *'' Sacred Icon'' - (cinematic only) Many Honor Guards and a few Honor Guard Ultras are seen surrendering their armor to the Brutes at the beginning of the level. *''Gravemind'' - As mentioned above, some Honor Guard Elites took back their armor and are encountered in High Charity while fighting the Brutes. In addition, it seems that Elite Honor Guards are a playable unit in Halo Wars, possibly unlocked by playing as the "Prophet of Regret Faction" of the Covenant.http://www.gamevideos.com/video/id/20150 it's in-game description for the 2008 E3 demo version of the game, for some reason, is "cool on a stick." Tactics As with all Elites, the most efficient means of killing them is via the Noob Combo. Simply overcharge a Plasma Pistol and then Battle Rifle / Covenant Carbine headshot them. For closer ranges, use the Battle Rifle (more damage dealt); for further ranges, use the Carbine to avoid the spread effect. Brute Shots also work to some extent, but, in Legendary, are ultimately overpowered by the incredible rate and power of fire of the Plasma Rifle. Specifically, for the instance at the end of the level Delta Halo in the cramped space, the easiest means of killing them is the Energy Sword, as the Elites can easily hide behind all the cover. Be wary though, as some of them have swords of their own. Trivia *By pre-ordering the Limited Edition version of Halo Wars, one can obtain the Honor Guard Wraith as a playable unit. *A Minor Elite with Honor Guard armor can be seen on page 110 in the Halo 2 Official Strategy Guide. *Taking into account both the large number of Honor Guards killed in the initial actions (excluding pre-hostile actions) of the Covenant Civil War, plus the Flood infestation that then occurred, it is likely that, during and post Halo 3 that few, if any, Honor Guards remain. However, there are only two levels in Halo 3 where the Covenant are your allies, and a good number of other Elite ranks were not seen, the possibility exists that some Honor Guards may survive. *The Honor Guards can be heard saying some very humorous things in the Halo 2 level Regret when the player enters the temple containing the Prophet of Regret. *They were eventually replaced by the Brute Honor Guard just before the Great Schism. *Honor Guard armor is one of the most wanted Halo 3 armor permutations wanted by gamers including the Councilor headdress, Ranger armor and Arbiter armor. *The Honor Guards are set to be featured in Halo Wars as Anti-Infantry melee units.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Gwbji_9nmY&feature=related *In the level Regret, it is impossible to kill all Honor Guards in the main temple. There are infinite Honor Guards in the main temple which will not stop attacking you until you kill Regret. *There is a glitch in which a Honor Guard appears to be a mix between a Councilor and an Honor Guard, with the power of a Zealot (see Honor Guard Councilor). *If anyone pulls out a weapon in the presence of a Hierarch, the Honor Guard's immediate response is to defend the Prophets; meaning eliminating the threat.Halo: The Cole Protocol *As with any special units, the Honor Guardsman is not effected by the Thunderstorm Skull. *In Halo Wars the Honor Guard unit uses a weapon similar to the Honor Guard Pike but it is slightly different. Related Links *Honor Guard Ultra *Jiralhanae Honor Guardsman *Honor Guard Councilor Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks